The Commander of Atlantis
by Catygirl
Summary: Sam is in Atlantis and hasn't seen Jack for a long time. What happens when he shows up? Perhaps not what you think. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Commander of Atlantis**

**Hello all. Haven't posted in a while but I have been working on a couple of stories. This one is for Devilish Me who asked for something when Sam was in Atlantis and Jack comes to visit. Well here it is. It is 6 chapters and is finished so I hope to post regularly. Hope you all enjoy. As always I own nothing, and I suppose this is a little AU but don't let that stop you reading.  
><strong>

Colonel Samantha Carter wasn't used to this feeling, this feeling of complete and absolute panic. It was, however, totally warranted. Her life was about to be turned upside down and not in a very good way. She stood on the balcony of her quarters and looked out over the city that she commanded.

After almost a year in Atlantis, Sam was still enjoying her life here. Even though it was far from Earth, she was among friends. In fact, after her last two uncomfortable years at the SGC when she'd tried her best to avoid a certain someone, Atlantis was almost a dream position.

But yesterday that dream had turned into a nightmare.

The latest shipment had arrived from Earth and with it came a message about an inspection. Normally, Sam wouldn't worry. Sure, she'd spend time dotting the i's and crossing the t's, but she wouldn't be in a panic like she was now. And the reason for this out-of-character behaviour? The inspecting officer – Major General Jack O'Neill. Crap!

Sam hadn't seen her former commanding officer for almost a year, not since Daniel had been captured by the Ori and turned into a prior and General O'Neill had returned to the SGC to help rescue him. Seeing him then after such a long time had been strained to say the least. They'd both been very professional when on the job but there'd been none of the usual camaraderie she'd felt before _that __night!_

Although he'd popped in to the SGC on occasion since going to Washington, Sam hadn't been alone with the General since the night she'd left his beloved cabin almost three years ago now, after they'd defeated Anubis**.** Not since the night they'd kissed, the night when she'd almost said yes to joining him in his room. Sam had been so tempted to just give in but she'd said no. She'd told him that it wasn't him it was her, and that they weren't meant to be. That was the night when she'd broken his heart and for that she would never forgive herself. Of course, she hadn't been allowed to see that. He'd always been good at hiding his emotions.

They'd had the row to end all rows and she'd left the cabin, taken Daniel's car to the local airport, and flown back to Colorado, where she'd requested reassignment to Nevada. When Daniel and Teal'c had returned to the SGC, they'd rung to tell her that the General had taken the promotion in D.C., effective immediately. He'd put his house on the market and sold his truck – all from the other side of the country. He'd been virtually non-contactable since then.

So, nearly three years had now passed since that night. Sam had thought a lot about her decision, especially when stuck in a lab in Nevada, or on a lonely night in another galaxy. And now he was coming here. She wasn't supposed to know but Daniel had slipped a note into the supplies. He'd thought, very wisely, that while she wouldn't bat an eyelid at an inspection, she'd freak if Jack were to walk through the gate unannounced. He'd also written that he and Teal'c would accompany Jack, just to keep the peace.

Although Atlantis came under Jack's command, he'd only visited once over the last couple of years, when he'd had his head sucked by replicators. Sam wondered why, when there'd been several other inspections carried out during the past couple of years, he'd only now decided to come himself. The professional officer part of her knew he'd have to keep his hand in, be kept up to date with the goings on here, but the other part of her wondered if there could be another reason. Maybe he actually wanted to see her? But she squashed that idea quickly. If it was going to be a pleasant reunion Daniel wouldn't be volunteering to play chaperone.

Sam noticed the lights of Atlantis click seamlessly from their low night-time setting to a daytime one and she knew that the day was about to begin, a day that could be the worst one of her command here. She stood up straight, squared her shoulders, and prepared herself to meet whatever the day brought.

Sam wandered from her quarters through the deserted corridors to the commissary to pick up some fruit for breakfast. She nodded to the few night staff she passed on the way who were finishing their shifts and walked in to the smell of breakfast. Her stomach then decided that would be the perfect moment to make itself known. She paled and ran to the nearest ladies room and was quickly followed by the Atlantis doctor, Jennifer, and Teyla, who'd both seen her hasty exit.

The two women found Sam behind a toilet door, dry heaving. Jennifer, ever in doctor mode, took control of the situation. "Colonel? Are you okay?"

There was silence then, once the retching had stopped, Sam feebly responded, "Fine... thanks."

"I do not believe she is telling the truth," Teyla stated.

Jennifer nodded in agreement. "Colonel, I'd like to examine you. Please come to the infirmary."

Sam knew from all her time in the military that she was powerless to resist a doctor who wanted to prod and poke her, so she stood gingerly and flicked the lock on the door. She must have looked pretty awful because the two women's expressions turned to a mixture of worry and pity. She washed her hands and took a small sip of water from the bottle of water Jennifer handed her and allowed herself to be led from the room. She knew there was nothing wrong with her, nothing that a freak power overload disabling the gate couldn't fix, anyway.

Once in the infirmary Jennifer instructed her to sit on one of the beds and began to question her about the symptoms she was experiencing. "Is this the first time you've vomited today?"

"Yes," Sam responded weakly.

"Did you feel ill when you woke up?"

"No," Sam answered this time, not totally accurately but she certainly hadn't felt the need to throw up when she'd gotten out of bed. She also ignored the 'woke up' part as she hadn't really slept but didn't want to get into that.

Jennifer looked carefully at Sam before asking tentatively, "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" The symptom of rushing to get rid of your stomach contents when smelling food first thing in the morning was very common in that situation.

Sam almost laughed but then came close to tears, answering quietly, "No, never a chance of that," much to the shock of the doctor. Jennifer looked slightly startled at Sam's emotional reaction but didn't push for any more information on that topic.

"Okay, just let me do some blood work to rule out strange alien diseases then you can go back to work."

"Oh, goody," Sam mumbled under her breath as Jennifer bustled around her. Just what she needed, a chance to go back to work and think about the inspection that was about to happen, which she wasn't supposed to know about, which no one else knew about, and which was being conducted by her ex-boss/person she loved more than anything in the world, or the universe, for that matter.

Fabulous.

**AN: So there is chapter 1. Please review if you have time, they make me happy, but there is no obligation. Also try not to flame, that makes me sad. Chapter 2 very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe the response to the story, hope this doesn't disappoint. Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted, really made me smile.**

The morning wore on slowly. Every knock on her glass wall made Sam jump and the gate activating to let Major Lorne's team come home sent her into a silent panic. Sam was not in a good state and by lunchtime she'd had enough. She made one of her sergeants get her a plain sandwich from the commissary and took it to her favourite balcony to eat. However, after having only eaten half, the gate began to turn and she got a message through her earpiece that it was the Midway Station and General O'Neill would be coming through. It was almost enough to make her head for the nearest toilet again but her training kicked in and she brushed down her BDUs and strode from the balcony and down to the gateroom.

On hearing who was arriving, the top Atlantis team had also assembled to wait for the General. The wormhole rippled and General O'Neill stepped through, followed by Daniel and Teal'c. Sam, along with the other military personnel, snapped to attention at the General's arrival then quickly glanced at her friends and former team mates. Daniel was smiling but Sam was too nervous to smile back. Teal'c nodded in acknowledgement at seeing her then cocked his head to one side when he noticed how nervous she was. But the General barely gave her a glance when her gaze turned to him.

Sam took a deep breath. This was it. Damn, did he have to look so good?

"At ease," General O'Neill said to the group, and most people stood down.

Sam moved forward to greet her guests. "Welcome to Atlantis."

"Colonel Carter," Jack replied, his cold tone stopping her forward move.

"Hi, Sam!" Daniel moved from behind Jack and wrapped his arms around Sam. "It's great to see you."

"Hi, Daniel. I missed you, too," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around him and looked over his shoulder, smiling from the safety of his arms. "Hi, Teal'c."

"You can all go back to your duties now. My meeting is with Colonel Carter." Jack's order, without any warmth, cut through the gateroom, and caused Sam to jerk away from Daniel. With only a few words, uttered in such a cold, unfeeling way, he'd confirmed her worst fears that this was not going to be a happy reunion.

The people in the room gradually dispersed, surprised and a little put out at the attitude displayed by their normally friendly commander.

Sam decided that she needed to take control or she'd end the day with not only no personal life but also out of a job. "Sir, if you would like to come to my office, it's this way."

Jack merely nodded and made his way up the stairs in front of her, just to show her who was boss. Sam sighed, linked arms with Daniel, who simply rolled his eyes, and followed her CO up to her office.

Jack didn't sit, so neither could Sam, but Daniel relaxed on a soft chair while Teal'c stood in the corner.

There was a very uncomfortable silence until Daniel spoke. "How're you doing, Sam?"

"Good thanks, Daniel. Are you guys well?"

"Sure. Vala's still driving me nuts but, you know, I'm kind of used to her," Daniel replied.

Teal'c inclined his head slightly when Sam looked at him. "Indeed, Colonel Carter. I am well."

Everyone waited for Jack to respond but he simply glared at them and finally sat down.

Sam, following his actions, sat behind her desk and waited.

And waited!

After five minutes everyone, including Teal'c, was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sam sighed and decided to break protocol and speak first. "General, where would you like to begin the inspection? Would you like to see the recent mission reports?" she asked, pulling some files from her cabinet.

" That'll be fine, Colonel." Jack reached over and took the proffered files from Sam. "Then I expect you to give a presentation evaluating your six months in leadership here. You have an 30 minutes to prepare. Dismissed."

Sam rose from her seat, dumbstruck at his tone, but she quickly recovered and her face showed nothing but a mask of indifference, matching her CO. "Yes, Sir. Do you require a visual presentation?"

"Yes," the General responded as he moved to take her seat behind the desk.

Sam turned to leave the room, smiled weakly at Daniel, and left. She walked quickly to the lab she occasionally used with Rodney, sat at her computer, accessed her file, and began creating her presentation.

Meanwhile, back in the office, Jack had buried his head in files he knew he would never read. Teal'c stood by the wall, aloof from the obviously brewing situation. Daniel sat in silence for a several minutes, staring at Jack, but could no longer hold back.

"Jack, just what the hell is going on here?"

"Daniel, I'm completing an inspection of Atlantis and its commander. This is not the time for past friendship to get in the way."

"_Get __in __the __way?_" Daniel yelled incredulously as he jumped to his feet. "You just usurped her command in front of her top team and dismissed her from her own office like she was an insolent Captain. I'm so pleased your friendship – or lack thereof – isn't getting in the way." He gave Jack one last glare before turning towards the door. "I'm going to see if I can help Sam." He stormed out, not waiting to see if Jack was going to say something to justify his actions, spoke to the tech on the control desk and had him contact Sam, then went to find her. He knew Jack could be an arrogant ass but this took the cake.

Daniel walked in on Sam as she was printing some notes to go with her presentation. She didn't turn around but spoke anyway, knowing exactly which one of her friends would have come to find her. "Is he here to remove me from command, Daniel?"

Daniel sat down beside her. "Honestly? I don't know. He only arrived 15 minutes before we came here and, well, you can see the mood he's in."

"It'd make sense, I suppose. Things haven't been great here, it's only my first command, and he's bound to be getting pressure from the IOA. I suppose I should be flattered he'd take the time to come here himself. He could just have sent a message demanding I return."

"Have you spoken to him since last year?" Daniel asked quietly, not giving her false hope because it was entirely possible Jack had come to relieve her of command. He was certainly acting that way.

"No. Actually, I was thinking earlier that I haven't had a proper conversation with him since we went to the cabin together."

"Really? That's what, nearly three years ago? Wow. I didn't realise things between you were that bad. But he won't use that against your career, Sam. He's too good an officer. You know that."

"Yeah… maybe… I knew it until he just treated me like a junior officer."

"Well what can I do to help?" Daniel asked.

"Grab the print outs from the printer, oh and make another copy in case he needs duplicates." she said with derision towards her old CO.

Sam buried her head, metaphorically, in her computer and worked through reports creating a presentation that would help her CO understand the missions her teams had been on while not completely boring him silly.

Almost 15 minutes passed with the two friends working in silence, everything Sam printed Daniel filed and organised ready for the presentation. The deadline Jack had set was fast approaching.

"I can't believe he expects this done in time." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah I know but" Daniel indicated the clock once Sam looked at him "speaking of which… are you ready for the presentation?"

Sam saved her work, transferred it to her tablet, and grabbed her notes which Daniel was holding. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They both stood and left the lab. Sam felt like she was going to the most momentous meeting of her career so far.

Jack had moved to the main meeting room and Teal'c stood outside the closed door, waiting for Sam and Daniel. Teal'c stopped Sam as she reached for the door handle. He pulled her towards him, wanting to give his friend a hug of support, letting her know without words that he was on her side. Sam smiled back at him and nodded, straightened her shoulders, and put her hand on the door handle.

"Colonel?" the voice of John Shepherd came from behind her. "Respectfully, we ask to be allowed to attend the inspection to support you as our commander."

Sam turned and saw most of the military command and several civilians crowding the corridor with Shepherd.

Sam smiled, grateful for the support. "Thank you, everyone, however I don't think this is what the General had in mind when he ordered the inspection."

"I figured that," John said, moving closer. "In that case, Major Lorne, McKay and I request permission to attend as the other senior members of the command."

"I'll go and check with Jack," Daniel said. "They should be there, Sam." He walked into the room.

He popped his head back out, clearly not happy. "_The__ General_ says that if you need moral support then they can come but as a full bird you should be able to stand on your own two feet."

That comment made Sam's blood boil. "Colonel," she addressed her shocked 2IC. "Return the personnel to their duties. I'm grateful for your support but there's nothing going to happen in that room that I can't handle on my own."

John nodded and began ushering the others out.

Sam was fuming. How dare he act like this! She needed to make the best damn presentation that the arrogant ass had ever seen, keep her job, and show him that she was perfectly capable of commanding this station without the great Jack O'Neill watching her back. With that thought she stormed into the room.

**AN: So there is chapter 2, hopefully a little different to what you have expected. Reviews will make me smile, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well thanks again for all the reviews. I am so pleased people are enjoying this. Much of this chapter discusses the events of the Atlantis episode Trio. Hopefully even those who have not seen it will be able to follow. So time for the showdown!**

Sam got ten minutes into her presentation before everything went to hell. She'd discussed several missions, indicating where they had succeeded or failed and the technology or allies procured through them.

Sam had then moved on to discussing the mission of the briefing where she, Jennifer and McKay had fallen down an abandoned mine. She'd outlined the problems as they'd presented themselves and the solutions they'd tried: the collapsing mine with no obvious way out; trying to get the children to call their parents over; using the rope to climb up; and finally her broken leg, which she'd gained while trying to climb up some boxes. It had been at that point that the conversation had started going wrong.

In the middle of a sentence she was cut off. "Colonel, are you trying to tell me that you climbed up unsteady boxes, fell off, and jeopardised the safety of your team by breaking your leg?" Jack asked scathingly.

Sam slowly turned from the screen where she had her slide show to face him head on. "No, Sir. I'm informing you that to save my team I attempted to leave the unsafe structure but failed," Sam tried to placate him.

However, Jack was clearly getting angrier. He straightened in his chair and let loose. "Colonel, you ended up having to rely on two civilian members of your command. Why did you put yourself in that position?"

To Sam, the answer was obvious and without really thinking she answered, "Sir, I learned from you that it was better to put myself in danger than anyone under my command."

"Not at the expense of killing yourself, Carter!" Jack yelled at her.

Unlike in the past when she would have backed down at his tone, this time Sam was so angry that she replied, her voice now at the same volume as his. "You would've done exactly the same thing, Sir!" she yelled back.

"No," Jack snarled back, "I would never have gotten myself into that situation in the first place."

"That's crap! We've been in exactly the same situation when one of us had to do something stupid to get the team home heaps of times." Sam realised too late that she'd just walked right into that one.

"So, you do admit that your actions were stupid?" Jack pounced.

"Absolutely not! I stand by all my decisions and actions and if you don't support me then you should simply reassign me now." Sam stood defiantly in the centre of the room.

"Careful what you wish for, Colonel," Jack taunted her, relaxing a little in his chair as if he had got exactly what he wanted.

Sam was now unable to stop the words pouring from her mouth, so she spoke her mind. "I always am careful, Sir. If for the first time in over 10 years I do not have your confidence or support then I would prefer not to be here." Sam paused, waiting for a response from Jack, then continued when none was forthcoming. "I have nothing to add to the briefing, Sir. Unless you have any further questions I respectfully ask to return to my duties." Sam had had enough; she was clearly not going to win this particular fight. She had done her job and if he wanted to court martial her, then so be it.

There was complete silence in the room. Daniel had almost cheered in Sam's defence, while Teal'c merely sat, alternately giving supporting looks to Sam and glares at Jack. Meanwhile, the General and his Colonel were involved in a staring contest where the one who blinked first was going to lose big time. However, Sam had an alternative reason for keeping eye contact; she wanted to see if she could see anything in his eyes that would tell her why he was acting this way. Then, after what felt like an eternity, Sam broke the contact. There was nothing there - no friendship, no caring, and certainly none of the affection that used to be so prevalent in his gaze.

"I'll be in my office if you wish to discuss the briefing further, Sir." Sam moved from the front of the room and made to leave.

"Carter!" The strangled word came from Jack as if out of nowhere.

Sam turned but Jack wouldn't look at her. The silence was electric and Daniel, for one, was spellbound. To his dismay Teal'c stood and looked at him. "Daniel Jackson, I require some training with Ronan and Colonel Shepherd. You will need to accompany me." Teal'c practically dragged Daniel from the room, nodding to Sam as he passed her.

Once their two friends had left, Sam stood rooted to the spot, her anger disappearing but her butterflies building. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't even turn around. He couldn't for the life of him work out why he'd called out to her but something deep inside him just hadn't been able to let her leave.

Sam watched as Jack tried to hold it together and, although she was unable to see his face, she could almost feel the distress coming from him. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. This was not the time for Sir and Carter but, "Jack?" Sam whispered. "What's going on?"

Jack sighed, his shoulders slumped, and Sam could tell her was working up to something big. "You're going to be reassigned," he stated flatly.

"Oh." This was a shock. Sam had wondered what was behind his inspection and now she knew; he wanted to get her out of the programme here. She had to have screwed up big time to have lost his support.

"Damn it, I tried to fight it, I've spoken to everyone from the President down, but no one's listening."

Sam was brought up short by his outburst. It was so different to what he had led her to believe. "So... _you_ don't want to reassign me?" she asked, walking slowly towards Jack.

"No, Carter, but I couldn't stop it."

"So, why've you been acting like…"

"An ass?" Jack finally turned to face Sam.

"Well... yeah!" Sam smiled a little at him; he looked so unhappy and distressed at what was happening.

"Because if you reassigned yourself then you wouldn't feel so down about it." Jack shuffled his feet a little.

Sam burst out laughing. "You were being an ass to make me feel better?"

Jack nodded.

"You really are an ass, you know that?" Sam joked.

"Yeah." Jack took a deep breath and looked at her. Now was the time to say what he'd really come here for. "Sam… can we go somewhere and talk?"

Suddenly Sam's butterflies burst throughout her body. She had to mentally tell herself that she was still on duty, that she couldn't just run off with him, even if he was wearing that adorable half smirk.

"Yeah, but it'll need to be later. I'm still on duty, remember," Sam joked a little but smiled at him, her eyes fixed on his and telling him exactly where she'd prefer to be.

"Well, _Colonel, _consider your inspection passed. Let's meet in the commissary for dinner with the boys and take it from there." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

Neither had any real idea how their conversation would go, but the two officers who left the briefing room were more in sync with each other than they had been in years.

**AN: So do we accept Jack's reason? P.S. this is obviously AU as I don't think Sam knows about her reassignment in the show. Still more to come so hold on for the rest of the ride. Reviews are gratefully received, thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well on with chapter 4. This one takes a little diversion, as I said Devilish Me requested it and I hope I have delivered! Hope you all enjoy.**

For Sam, the afternoon went slowly, with her buried under a mound of paperwork. Or at least that was how it felt every time she checked her watch and tried to speed up so she could meet Jack.

The man really infuriated her. Sam had looked for a spark, for some hint of emotion, when they'd stared at each other over the table, but hadn't been able to see any. Then when they'd walked out of the room, each glancing coyly at the other, she'd noticed that once again his eyes were brimming with emotion. She hated how he could hide it so easily whenever he wanted, as he'd done the year she'd dated Pete. She'd asked him on several occasions about her relationship with Pete, even about _their _relationship, but he'd given nothing away. Sam sighed and sat back. She was never going to get anything done until she'd spoken to him.

For Jack, his afternoon was a bit of a blur. He'd come here determined to make Sam ask for reassignment as it was the only way for her to save face, the only way she could return to the SGC with her pride fully intact and show the IOA exactly what she was capable of. So with that in mind he'd tried to provoke her, tried to push her into doing something that to her would be very rash. But he'd failed, and failed cataclysmically. Not only had she not asked for reassignment but he'd actually told her why he was here. Why on earth had he done that?

Okay, so he knew why: she'd stared at him. Stared at him and he'd known what she was looking for. Now, granted, he hadn't given it to her but the look in her eyes as he'd deliberately closed off his emotions had been the breaking point for him. So he'd caved and called out her name, the name he'd been calling for years, only he hadn't said it out loud in such a long time.

Now he was feeling a desperate need to speak to her, to lay his cards on the table, to tell her that there hadn't been anyone else for him since she'd left, and beg her to give him a chance. He knew she could brush him off – or worse, that he'd completely screw it up – but for the first time in two years the need he felt to tell her outweighed the pain of her possible rejection.

Jack moved from his secluded position on one of Atlantis' piers and decided to go and find Sam. He was her boss, after all, and he could tell her to skip paperwork – he'd done it many a time. He came around the side of one of the small buildings on the pier and came face to face with her. And boy did she look amazing!

"Hey, how did you find me?" he asked, quite perplexed.

"Your marker for the beaming technology. It can be picked up by the city's sensors," Sam explained shyly. "I wanted to see you and since you were out here alone I wanted to join you." Sam smiled at Jack and he smiled back. He knew exactly how she felt.

"You want to sit down, to talk?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, but let's go somewhere comfortable. These piers aren't designed for long chats." Sam also wanted to be somewhere private in case this talk went better than she expected.

"So, where do you suggest, Carter?" Jack asked as they started to walk back to the main structure.

Sam ducked her head to the side. "I was thinking my quarters. I have a sitting room where we can talk. But if you don't want to it's..."

"Sounds good. Lead on, Carter."

Sam smiled at him again. She hadn't expected him to agree to that. She still felt on very strange ground with him, unsure how he was going to react to anything she said. They had a long way to go before they got back to the relationship – even the friendship – they'd had a few years back.

They made their way through the corridors of the city, acknowledging personnel as they passed. Then, just as they'd both gotten themselves psyched for _the _talk, the unthinkable happened.

"Jack! Glad I caught you both! You have to come now," Daniel shouted from across the gate room as they were passing.

Jack's audible sigh of despair could be heard by many of the personnel.

"What is it, Daniel?"

"It's Teal'c. A whole Jaffa honour thing! You have to come."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Can't I leave you alone for an afternoon without having to solve some crisis or other?"

"It's not me this time, Jack. I was quite happy doing research but Teal'c, he was sparring with Ronan. I don't know what happened but Shepherd says he needs us."

"Okay. C'mon, Carter, this is your command. Go be a commander. I'll come along for moral support."

With that almost off-the-cuff remark Sam's entire day brightened. She'd been so scared that she'd lost Jack's trust. He was the officer that she looked up to the most, the one she trusted with her life, her emotions, and she really wished she'd been able to trust him with her heart. However, the military part of their relationship was the bit she treasured the most. He'd taught her how to be a commander and to hear him say that he would support her made her heart soar.

They quickly followed Daniel to the gym where they found half of the Atlantis personnel in a tight circle surrounding Teal'c and Ronan.

"Teal'c? What's going on?" Sam asked as the group around the men separated as the two senior officers approached. Most of the military personnel took a step backwards when they realised exactly who had followed Sam into the circle. Jack, true to his word and convictions, let Sam deal with the situation.

"There is a question as to your warrior status, Colonel Carter. I am merely correcting this incorrect assumption." Teal'c stood in the middle of the room, commanding everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about, Teal'c?" Sam turned to look at his adversary. "Ronan? You have doubts about my abilities?" Sam tried to conceal her emotions; she was annoyed and a little dismayed at this revelation. She'd thought she'd proven herself to this command and to hear otherwise was a blow. But then she felt it: Jack, her CO and her rock, standing up straighter behind her. The warmth she could feel from his body gave her the confidence she needed as she started towards the two men.

"Not doubts about leadership," Ronan replied. "but we have all had to prove ourselves here before being allowed to join an Atlantis team. You have not. At least not in our presence, you were just sent here."

"And I informed him that he was not worthy to even be in your presence no matter what he had proved he could do." Teal'c puffed out his chest as if to protect a mate.

"Relax, Teal'c." Sam sighed not liking how her afternoon was turning out but smart enough to know she couldn't back away from a challenge and keep the command's trust. She turned to look directly at Ronan. " I have been here nearly a year and you want me to prove myself! And what would you consider to be a fair demonstration of this?"

"Easy, Carter," Jack whispered from behind her. He could see she was getting riled and that wasn't the way to win here at all.

"Shepherd," Ronan answered. "He would be a good test."

"Oh, no," John responded from the back of the room. "I'm not fighting my CO in front of the General."

"Teal'c, buddy, you up for a bit of hand to hand?" Jack stepped in before the whole command was offered the chance to thump Sam.

"It would be an honour, O'Neill." Teal'c inclined his head towards Sam, as if in some kind of challenge acceptance.

"Wait, how do we know you won't go easy on her?" Ronan asked.

"Because I would never disrespect a fellow warrior that way." Teal'c's tone brokered no argument and Ronan backed down a little.

Sam and Teal'c took up their positions and were soon trading blows. Despite the differences in height and build the two were fairly evenly matched. Jack had his eyes fixed on Sam, not happy at all that she had been forced into this, but from the corner of his eye he spotted Daniel starting to take bets. He moved around the circle and grabbed his space monkey by the arm. "Uh, uh, Daniel, no money to be made on this. I'm warning you, so help me, if I hear a whiff of betting like there used to be on us back when we were SG-1 you'll have me to answer to. Understood?"

"Yeah… sorry, Jack."

The hand to hand continued for a few minutes then Teal'c got the upper hand and put Sam on the floor. She bounced back up – actually enjoying the experience – did a quick turn to her right, caught Teal'c off guard, and managed to down him. He stayed down and Sam quickly walked over, anxious that she may have hurt him when he continued to lie on the mat.

"Teal'c? Are you okay?"

"I am not as young as I once was, Colonel Carter. I am afraid my back feels a little pained."

"Daniel, go get Jennifer," Sam ordered, concerned for her friend. "The rest of you, back to work, demonstration over. And Ronan, if you ever feel the need to question my abilities again, I'd prefer you to talk to me in private and not in a public setting like this one. I'm your CO and I've earned that courtesy and my rank." Sam turned back to Teal'c, ignoring everyone else as they filed past her to the exit.

Jennifer arrived quickly with her medical bag and a couple of helpers with a gurney.

"I am not in need of that," Teal'c stated emphatically from his prone position.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Because I am over 150 years old, I know my own body, and we have only just met. I need a cold compress, some of your ibuprofen and a long hot bath," Teal'c stated categorically, standing unaided in front of the young doctor.

"Well done, T." Jack slapped his friend on the back, surprised to see the big man wince.

Jack looked at him, really looked at him, and realised for the first time that Teal'c was in pain. "Big guy, you're not actually telling me you were hurt by a girl!" he whispered an attempt at a joke, and for his trouble was sent a death glare by Teal'c and whacked in the stomach by Sam.

"No. Girl. Jokes!" Sam said steadily with menace.

Daniel guffawed and Jennifer took a moment from trying to help her patient to look at the two senior officers, one of whom had just hit her superior officer. She hadn't been around many military personnel in her life but this was just plain weird.

Daniel finally stopped laughing at Jack and spoke up. "I think this could be Vala's fault, right, Teal'c?" Teal'c grimaced but nodded slightly.

"Vala Mal Doran did not believe I was capable of lifting two SFs sitting on a plank of wood while lying on my back. She no longer doubts that," he stated stoically, proud of his achievement.

"Only in the process our strong, slightly older than he was before… friend, hurt his back. You really shouldn't have agreed to fight Sam, you know. The Doc at home told you to take it easy," Daniel lectured like a parent.

"Daniel Jackson, it will be a cold day in Netu before I bow to advice to 'take it easy'," Teal'c remarked and tried to move but had to stop.

"Teal'c, I'm so sorry! Why did you agree to this?" Sam asked, concerned at having further injured her friend.

"I was ordered to by the head of this command," he replied simply.

The group, as one, turned to glare at Jack.

"What? How was I supposed to know what had happened?"

Sam sighed, Daniel tut-tutted, and Jennifer turned back to help Teal'c.

The others started to walk away, each trying to help Teal'c, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the room.

"Teal'c, buddy, why didn't you say so?" Jack whined, following the group out of the room, his question not answered because they all knew the answer: Teal'c would always follow Jack's orders, no matter how insane they were, and he would always do anything to help his teammates, whether that meant pain or not.

**AN: So diversion over. Now time for the talk, see you all soon for chapter 5. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, made me smile over the weekend which is always nice. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5. Sorry about delay but I couldn't sign in to the site for the last two days - was it just me? I will reply personally to all reviews once I have posted this, but thanks for them all, I am so pleased you are enjoying it. So time for THE TALK! Enjoy.**

Teal'c had managed to make his own way to the infirmary and taken some strong tablets. It appeared that he'd pulled a vertebra out of position. However, that wasn't enough to keep the big Jaffa down for long. He was determined to leave and nothing anyone could say or do would stop him. So, while Daniel helped him along the corridor – although Teal'c would never admit to being helped! – Jack went to find Sam. She'd disappeared on them once Jennifer had given Teal'c the all clear.

Jack tried her office first but wasn't surprised when he found it empty. He then went to her quarters after having discreetly asked Teyla for directions. However, Sam wasn't to be found there, either. Jack realised that he could search the city for days and still not find her, so he decided to take the direct route. He walked up to the control room and demanded that the city's sensors locate its commander. After he'd glared at the young terrified SF and made sure the _boy_ understood exactly who was giving the orders, he discovered she was on the same pier that he'd been on for most of the afternoon. He was about to leave when he turned back to speak to the control room at large.

"Colonel Carter is involved in a meeting about the excellent job she's doing in command here. She's not to be disturbed unless it's absolutely necessary. Understood?" He wanted to show his authority and, although he knew Sam was leaving, he wanted the people here to know she had his support.

"Yes, Sir," echoed around the room.

"Good. Back to work, folks." Jack slapped the side of the console as he left the room and went to find Sam and, hopefully, have a conversation with her that had been nearly three years in the making.

Jack walked out of the main building and noticed that the wind was getting up. He could see Sam sitting on the edge of the pier further down, her long blonde hair freed from its braid and whipping back from her face. He stood and watched her, remembering the morning he'd watched her in a similar position at the end of his dock at the cabin before he'd left for Washington. He'd thought then that everything would work out and had naively assumed that the cancellation of Sam's wedding would open the door for the two of them. He'd already planned the move to DC, desperate to get away from her happy married life. Then, with this new development in her life, he'd hoped his move would allow them to finally get together. He'd never felt more destroyed in a relationship sense than the moment Sam had pushed away from him on the dock, stopped him kissing her, and then told him they were not to be.

Jack truly hoped today wasn't going to end the same way because having fought and lost to save her command he was ready to throw in the towel. This would be the last time he'd contact her, the last time he'd try and talk with her. It was now or never. He knew he wouldn't be able to watch Sam live a life on Earth with someone else. So, if she turned him down once again, he'd retire and move to the cabin where he'd no longer have to hear about her in reports or see her at meetings.

Jack could see Sam's spine straighten. She'd obviously felt his approach so he increased his speed and came to a halt beside her. Sam turned to face him as he sat down beside her. She was trying to hide the tell-tale streaks that marked her cheeks but she knew she'd fail.

"You okay?" Jack asked quietly. Sam nodded in response, unable to speak, knowing she'd break down if she did. However, Jack didn't have to say any more to get a reaction from her. He simply looked at her and his eyes filled with all the emotion she'd missed from him earlier on. And that was enough. Sam's eyes filled with tears and Jack turned towards her. "C'm'ere," he whispered, and Sam willingly moved into his arms.

Jack could only guess at what was going through her mind but he knew she needed him. He was never good with a crying Sam but he did his best to try and console her. "Ssshhh," he tried a little lamely.

Sam pulled back, uncomfortable at showing him so much emotion. "I'm sorry. It's been a bit of a rollercoaster today. First you show up and it's like you don't trust me, then we start talking, and suddenly Ronan's questioning me in front of you and… I don't want to lose my job but now I really don't want to stay here."

Jack wiped her cheeks and curved his finger under her chin. "Sam, you're the right commander for Atlantis but..."

"Not everyone else agrees."

"But I do!" Jack stated emphatically.

"I knew you'd come and find me when I left," Sam whispered.

"Always," Jack murmured.

And suddenly it was like she was back nearly three years ago. That simple word cleared her mind and allowed her to focus on what was important. She should never have turned away from him at the cabin but she'd been scared. Now there was nothing stopping her.

"I love you, Jack." Sam caressed his face gently.

Jack looked stunned. "You mean _love_ like a best friend, brother/sister thing?"

"No, Jack. I mean I love you, am _in_ love with you. You don't have to say it back but it's time I stopped running from it."

Jack looked deeply into Sam's eyes. "I told you that I came here to get you to reassign yourself but that's not the whole truth." Jack paused briefly before admitting quietly, "I needed to see you."

"Why?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I tried so hard to forget about you but you're always there in the background and I decided enough was enough. I love you, too, and we're supposed to be together... at least, that's what I've decided… if you want." The strong, forceful man at the start of this declaration had petered away to a hopeful, quite terrified one by the end.

"When am I being reassigned?" Sam asked, her eyes glinting and a coy smile on her face.

"Uh… the IOA have it planned for the start of next month. Why?"

"Well, you're still my superior officer at the moment and I don't want to break the rules," Sam answered, trying to put her brain into gear to solve the problem because she really wanted to be with Jack and now she would only have a few weeks to wait. After 11 years, less than 28 days didn't sound too bad.

"Not a problem. I'll retire," Jack offered quickly.

"You most certainly will not!" Sam snapped back. That was not the way to solve this particular issue.

"But..."

"However, you can make sure that I get an assignment where I'm allowed to date you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're right. You and I are meant to be together. All those other realities can't be wrong, can they?"

"That's exactly what I think. So, an assignment back home, eh? You still want to be part of the programme?"

"Only if I can be with you."

"Well, the President felt bad about having to bow to the IOA, so he said that if he could ever do anything for me I only had to ask."

"You'd do that? Ask the President for a favour for us?"

"Sure! Wouldn't you want to see his face when a 2-star asks for permission to date a Colonel? I'd say it'd be almost good enough to get the security-camera footage.

"What if he says no?" Sam asked, wanting to get this all thrashed out before they left the seclusion of the pier and Jack had to return to Earth.

"Well, I believe we have two options. One, we reassign you somewhere else, close to DC but not in my chain of command, or…" Jack stared at Sam, willing her to read his mind like she'd been able to do so well in the past.

Sam did. "Oh… _Or_!"

**Well for the answer to "or" (all correct answers get a gold star!) read chapter 6. Part 2 of THE TALK coming very soon. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Well there were a few correct guesses, gold stars to you. You will find out who you are as you read on. This chapter starts in the Atlantis episode as Sam stands at the end of the ramp and has just been told by Woolsey that she has been fired. Never liked the scene so hoped to alter it here. **** It also comes just before Continuum. ****This is the final chapter, it is long but I couldn't find a place to break it. Enjoy one and all!**

Colonel Samantha Carter stood in the gate room at the SGC, feeling like she'd just been slapped. She'd known it was coming but the way Woolsey had dismissed her had hurt. She was so grateful that Jack had told her this day would happen. She didn't want to think about how bad this would have felt if she hadn't known that he supported her 100%.

"Carter. Briefing room. Now!"

Sam whipped around to face the control room and there he was. He looked incredible in blue BDUs with his stitched stars. He had a smile on his face that could power the gate and he was indicating with his hand for her to come up the stairs.

"Yes, Sir." Sam smiled and sighed. This was the start of a new chapter in her life. She grabbed her bag and, with a spring in her step, made her way to the control room and followed Jack up the spiral staircase to the briefing room.

Already seated in the room, with smiles on their faces and cake on the table, were her old team mates. Hank was sitting at the head of the table, Teal'c and Mitchell were on one side, while Daniel and Vala were on the other.

Vala could contain herself no longer. She jumped from her seat and rushed towards Sam, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome home, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam replied, returning the hug. The pair walked over to the table.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to have you back," Hank said formally but warmly.

Vala pulled Sam to sit beside her and Sam smiled ruefully at Jack. Jack merely smiled back at her and took his place at the end of the table. He glanced at Hank and saw the smirk Hank was trying to hide. Hank obviously knew what was coming so Jack felt confident enough to begin moving his chair next to Sam's. It had been a long five weeks for him, too.

"Thank you, Sir. It's good to be back," Sam acknowledged Hank, but was looking at Jack as his chair inched towards hers. Suddenly, with a flourish, Jack stood and pointed to the display in the centre of the table, sneakily moving his chair flush with hers in the process.

"Well, it wouldn't be a welcome home without cake, Carter. I couldn't decide what you'd like so I had the cook make three," Jack proclaimed proudly.

Sam finally looked Jack in the eye. "You mean _you_ couldn't decide which one you'd want, Sir?" she asked, deadpan, before grinning at Jack. Jack merely smirked in reply and sat down on his chair beside her. His leg casually brushed Sam's, sending shivers through her entire body. Sam held his gaze and could see that their proximity was also affecting him. She was pulled from her not so innocent thoughts by Daniel.

"Busted, Jack!" Daniel said, laughing, then looked at Sam. "It's good to have you back, Sam."

"Yeah, good to see you, Sam," Mitchell added.

"Thanks, guys. You, too."

"Colonel Carter, we are very pleased that a warrior of your standing is now back in our midst." Teal'c bowed his head, leaving many in the room perplexed; it was a long speech from the big guy.

"Teal'c, I assume you're referring to the situation last month with Ronan. Rest assured, Colonel, none of that has made your official record," Hank responded to Teal'c's statement, although Vala and Mitchell were still in the dark.

"Yes, well, we're so not dwelling on that," Jack skirted the issue before Vala had a chance to say anything, knowing that Sam didn't need a further reminder of that part of that day. "Time for cake!" He stood up and started to cut the cakes, clearly lost in his own thoughts of what type he'd have first.

Jack took orders and passed out the cake on paper plates. There was contented eating for several minutes until Jack had finished his first slice and paused before starting on his second. He looked at Sam, fork poised. "So, Carter, aren't you just desperate to know what your new assignment is? I mean, we have this shindig with the Tok'ra and Baal but, you know, after that."

This was it, what Sam had been waiting for. Jack had kept her in the dark for the last 5 weeks, ever since he'd left, promising to speak to the President and telling her there was absolutely nothing going to keep them apart this time.

"Well, I have to admit I _am_ curious."

"Well, Colonel, for the next six months you're attached to SG-1. Colonel Mitchell is still in command but as you now rank higher than him you're simply to join missions to give assistance."

"Yes, Sir." That surprised her. Jack had promised her Washington so she could be close to him and she was a little disappointed if she were honest.

Jack had clearly picked up on her disappointed tone. "Ah, but you don't know the best bit. We're building another ship. Guess who gets to command it?" Jack asked, nudging her elbow and teasing her.

"Really?" Sam exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as she guessed correctly that it was her.

"Yup. Only it won't be ready for six months. But you still haven't heard the best bit." Jack's eyes were twinkling as he told her what he'd done for her over the past few weeks.

"What's the best bit?" Sam asked, turning to face him, laughter in her voice with her face lighting up, joining in his clear amusement at the situation.

"This!" Jack pulled a small teardrop-shaped stone from his pocket with a flourish and handed it to Sam. She knew exactly what it was but had no idea why she had it. "Put your finger just here." Jack pointed to the small indent on the top of the white stone as he brought his other hand up to grasp her elbow and make her stand. He then reached over and grabbed the plate of chocolate cake.

Sam touched the indent and a bright light engulfed them. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in the briefing room but Jack was still right beside her holding the cake. She looked around a large living room she'd never seen before. It was huge with an open fireplace on one wall. The room was simply but beautifully furnished, with a wooden floor throughout.

"Where are we?"

"Home," Jack stated simply.

Sam spun around, taking in as much as she could. He was right; the room had touches of both him and her, particularly with the photos on the wall above the fireplace.

Sam turned and faced Jack. "Okay, Jack. Spill!" He was going to have to do better than a one-word answer.

"Well, I bought this house in Maryland in the summer. I bought it with you in mind and just never moved in before now. I thought we could live here now, if you wanted." Jack paused as Sam took in that information.

"It's lovely," she murmured.

"It's a two-storey house with four bedrooms. It has some land, so no prying neighbours to see the bright light of the Asgard beam. Oh, and the kitchen's designed exactly for us. Come see."

Jack pulled her along behind him to the open-plan kitchen and dining area. There was every mod con a person could possibly want but Jack pulled her away from the large oven and huge fridge. He stopped her at a wall where he'd put up a bright yellow notice board. There, on the board, were all the local takeout leaflets.

Sam had to laugh. "Yup, made for us," she reiterated.

"I decorated these two rooms two weeks ago but the rest is a blank canvas for us to do together."

Sam took the cake plate from Jack's hand and put it down on the bench, then moved into his open arms and hugged him tight. She leaned back and kissed him, gently to begin with, then with more passion. It was their first proper kiss in almost three years. Sam had been so worried about others seeing them on Atlantis so they'd only briefly kissed before they'd left the pier when they'd spoken frankly to each other. After several minutes she stopped kissing Jack to take a breath and whispered, "Please tell me you had a bed delivered?" her mind taking the route of least resistance to the next stage of their relationship, although she blushed when saying it.

"Oh, yeah!" Jack kissed her and allowed all of his feelings for her to be shown in that kiss.

Sam pulled back quickly. "Wait, SG-1 is still under your jurisdiction and so will this new ship! We can't do this."

"Oh, Carter. Thee of little faith. You don't think I'd do all this..." Jack spread his arms wide to encompass the room they were standing in, "If I hadn't got that all worked out, do you?"

"No, I suppose not. But how?"

Jack tucked Sam under his arm and guided her out of the room to exactly where he wanted to do this. They walked through the house, Jack stopping to show Sam the two studies on the ground floor and what Jack had decided should be a games room. When he noticed Sam's raised eyebrows he defended his choice; Cassie would need somewhere to play her new Wii. Sam snorted at that. More like it would be Jack and the guys playing.

Jack guided Sam to the stairs and took her hand as they walked up. Sam couldn't believe how big the place was, or how much work it needed. She hoped she'd be given some time off to help. But more importantly, she was curious as to how he'd managed to fix this, how they could have their 'forever'.

When they reached the second floor Jack showed Sam the upstairs bathroom, the two Jack and Jill bedrooms connected by a bathroom, and the other bedroom that at the moment housed much of Jack's stuff in boxes. He then walked to the other end of the hall to the master suite. The only thing in the room was a large made-up bed. But the room took Sam's breath away. It was simply exquisite!

Sam moved around the room, her hand trailing along the wall. She opened the walk-in wardrobe and gasped at the size, then she went into the ensuite and couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was a huge sunken bath, a large window with an amazing view and, in the back corner, a two-person shower. There was also a double sink and a toilet.

"Jack, it's incredible! It's exactly what I would've asked for," Sam said breathlessly.

"Good, but that's not the _best_ bit!" Jack waggled his eyebrows and took her hand again and went back into their bedroom. He walked over to the window where a white, see-through curtain partially obscured the view and pulled it back to reveal a door and a balcony. He led Sam out and waited for her reaction to the view. There were only fields and rolling hills to be seen for miles. You could just make out their mailbox at the end of the driveway but no other buildings were in sight. Sam moved over to the balcony balustrade, basking in the view and the setting sun.

"I spoke to the President," Jack whispered in Sam's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his breath causing her to shiver.

"What did he say?"

"That Hank's your boss. Has been since the day he took the job. It was written in his contract."

Sam turned in his arms, her face displaying her confusion.

"You look cute when you're confused, you know." Jack smiled at her.

"Don't change the subject. What do you mean, 'in his contract'?"

"Hammond planned it. He thought we were getting together when… at the cabin…" Sam looked up at him sadly. She'd been so stupid and wasted so much time for nothing. Jack gave her a gentle squeeze before continuing. "He had it all organised. Wherever you were, or are, in the programme, Hank's your boss. Apparently I can't officially order you to do anything."

"You serious?"

"Yup! I spoke to good ol' George to confirm it."

"So we can do this?" Sam asked quietly as she kissed him.

"Yup!" Jack smirked, then grew serious. "But, more importantly, I can do this." He pulled a small blue box from his BDU pocket. "Sam, you don't have to answer right now but I love you and I want you to know that I will always love you. When you feel the time is right I would love it if you would agree to marry me." He opened the box and in it sat the most beautiful ring Sam had ever seen.

Sam had been waiting for this moment ever since Jack had hinted at the plan on the pier in Atlantis. She looked from the ring up into his eyes and could see that, while he would never pressure her, he was desperate for an answer. She reached up and touched his face and, with tears in her eyes, simply replied, "Yes."

Jack lowered his head and sealed the decision with a powerful kiss. He pulled her back through the door. They landed on the bed in a heap – giggling, kissing, touching – and for the next few hours all they knew was each other and their new bedroom.

When they awoke it was still dark and Sam turned in Jack's arms, not surprised that he was already awake and watching her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked after giving him a good-morning/middle-of-the-night kiss.

"Anything."

"That stone we used... how does it work?"

"That's been bugging you for hours, hasn't it?" Jack laughed. It was the first time Sam had ever heard him give a full-blown laugh and she loved the sound.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit... but you've been doing a great job of distracting me, what with the house, the ring and... well…"

"Ah, but not enough to switch off that brain of yours." Jack rolled onto his back and pulled Sam with him, loving the feeling of her lying beside him. "Well, I'll be honest, Carter, I don't fully understand it myself. But basically it takes whoever touches it from wherever they are on Earth to the living room downstairs."

"Okay, but how does this person then get back again?"

"That hurts, Carter. You've been here less than 12 hours and you already want to leave?"

"No, in fact I really don't. But I just wondered if it would send me back so I could, say, sleep here every night and still work in Colorado for the next 3 months."

"I'm not just a pretty face, Carter. There're another two stones downstairs: one goes to your lab at the SGC and the other to my office. Only I'm not supposed to use that one anymore, not since I set off the security sensors last month and they had to evacuate the Pentagon."

Sam giggled at the image of him getting a dressing down for causing so much hassle. "Isn't the one to the SGC going to cause the same problem?" Jack looked at her aghast, having clearly never thought of that. Sam hastened to reassure him. "We could reset it to my house in Colorado, couldn't we? It could be our home there, if you'd like?" Sam wasn't sure if they'd need a home there as well but she liked her little house and would love Jack to share it with her.

"A place where could spend a night away, meet up with the guys and Cassie... sounds perfect."

Sam relaxed. They were going to do this. They were really going to be together. They were actually going to live in the same house either here or in Colorado. They were finally going to have the relationship she'd always wanted but had thought would never happen. With that final thought her breathing increased. Sam was beginning to panic.

"Carter! Relax! That's an order!" Jack's voice cut through all the noise her mind was making and she looked at him.

"I thought you couldn't order me to do anything anymore!" Sam giggled but then calmed down and looked at him.

"That is an entirely different situation!" Jack smirked at her then moved so they were facing each other. "We've waited nearly 10 years for this, Sam, or at least it's been that long for me. I know it's scary... I'm terrified... but I love you more than I ever thought possible. You and I together are way stronger than anything anyone can throw at us. Okay?"

Sam nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. She loved Jack and he loved her. Nothing could stop them now.

**AN: so my faithful readers we have come to the end again, it was full of sweetness I have to admit but we all need a little fluffiness at times. Thanks so much for the reviews and support and Devilish Me I hope this fulfilled all your hopes. Have another couple that I am working on so hope to be in touch soon. Thanks again**


End file.
